creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SoulSocks
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the NoosesFixEverything.Avi page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:40, March 5, 2014 (UTC) RE:Deletion The reason it was deleted was because it failed to pass Quality Standards. In honesty, it was severely cliched. White disc, black marker, main character having it handed to him, HE JUST HAD TO WATCH IT, etc. It is like reading another story over again. On top of that, after the e-mail that made little to no sense at all whatsoever, the character went to watch the video, and it was more like a kinky sex tape than a haunted file. You've got a woman with a peanut butter and blood fetish on a video that could've given the computer a virus that made it crash to cap everything off. I'm going to be honest. That was just... Bad. Not trollpasta terrible, but it was bad. Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 20:59, March 5, 2014 (UTC) First time writing a pasta is not really an excuse. There is no real excuse for bad writing. I more than well think you can do better than that. All you need to do is read the rules and put more effort into it. Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 03:34, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: #Please read my talk page header. #Please sign your posts. #I'm sorry the service of administrators here doesn't satisfy your needs. Your story still didn't meet our minimum quality standards. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 06:00, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey, I recently read your blog post on that your pastas keep getting deleted. This has happened a number of times to me, but that doesn't stop me from making more. I'm working on one right now, not feel bad because other people don't like your work. Keep trying and I'm sure one of your excellent pastas will get put up. ;) And if you can, reply to me. I think your a nice guy, I'd like to get to know you. --SlenderMan246 (talk) 14:03, March 16, 2014 (UTC)SlenderMan246 Dont rage keep trying. Dragonplatinum (talk) 12:17, March 19, 2014 (UTC)dragonplatinum hello I saw that you are fucking done just ask if you need help write you imaginations on paper and don't hold back fuck what they say if you get blocked off the site who gives a fuck learn how to make you own you know and share not just with the site your ideas don't give a fuck about what you want to write no one can tell you how to write your imagination need help message my page okay yours in eternity girbear